


No Light of Indifference: Then Gone

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Notebook of Originals [6]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Short Stories - Freeform, Original Shorts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: In search of their missing youngest brother are assassins Yuan, Rubia and Cairo. Running into the police though was not part of the plan. Developing a fascination for one? DEFINITELY not part of it either.





	No Light of Indifference: Then Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This was my shortest short ever. Written as my first attempt at creative fiction. I wish I could write it in its entirety soon.

No thunder, just lightning, which seemed to flicker along as the man _danced_ his way through Nami’s bullets.

He was very agile, she admits, watching him flip and parry, avoiding her _rain_ different to that of water which had began to fall around them. And she watched him move extra quick, as well, towards one side, in time with the lightning slicing the thin night air like some scary knife doing away with flesh.

He called upon his strength effortlessly, and with just a single kick, sent dumpsters rolling towards the female police officer!

However, Nami was also quick on her toes. She managed to jump out of the way just as the heavy, screeching objects would’ve crushed her against the wall. She rolled over, poised back up on one knee, raised her firearm, and again, fired.

Her eyes caught that dominant shade of green...

He smiled and the lightning seemed to waltz along, up the sky. He resumed to moving away once more, doing back flips over her renewed attempts to get him. Then just going for the fire escape ladder and climbing up, using a grace that was the likes of a cat’s.

She followed.

Determination motivated Nami not to let him off this time around - again. But if chasing him just down the block was hard enough, she soon found out that following him _up_ was even harder. It was difficult! Not only because both the situation and the weather didn’t agree with her, but also because the assassin was like nothing she’s ever encountered before. Likewise the annoying lightning seemed to cheer him on, too.

Soon the man, donned in his leather, and the woman dressed in her uniform and heels, finally reached the rooftop.

He ran as soon as his feet touched the surface. Nami came gunning behind a little later, immediately raising her gun and firing, hoping to injure him somehow. However, the bullets were a waste as they’d hit nothing but air and buried into nothing but pools of forming water. He leaped unto the edge.

Nami froze. _He can’t be serious!_

But he was.

And as if it’s the easiest thing just jumped the several-meter distance between where he’s previously been and the other building. She couldn’t believe it!

For a moment, both sides hushed - Nami, in shock and awe; the other, just watching, with his face ever an obscurity, the reactions forming on her face.

Lightning continued to flick, forming those sharp shadows, likewise flicking with his unknown thoughts… he waited for the officer. But unexpectedly, she turned her back.

The assassin’s forehead wrinkled. Was she ready to give up? _Never…_

"No way…" Nami surprised him rather, as she kicked off her heels and tore her skirt shorter, made a starting point of that other end and just… _ran_.

Focused through the weighing rain, she gave it a shout that was her battle cry as she jumped with all the courage she could summon; all the luck she could afford. The assassin thought she couldn’t do it; thought she _*wouldn’t*_  ever do it.

But as Nami touched down, a smile of congratulations to herself on her face, he knew the game’s on again. As for her, this was quite a triumph. He mirrored that smile with his own.

 _What a woman_ , he thought.

But enough of these so and so. He needed to go and fast - or else the irate Rubia’s going to get him for this delay.

With lightning as company, he repeated it again and leaped unto the next rooftop.

"Oh no, you **DON’T**!" Nami frowned and, same as she’s done so far, chased after the man.

Soon it was just child’s play - jumping and making a playground out of those high spaces. Both weren’t giving in their purposes; both not letting it up.

But as the rain gradually ceased to fall, so did the man’s luck. Abruptly, he’d arrived to what seemed to be the end of it all: the last rooftop of the building which overlooked _*that*_ highway.

 _Am I…standing on the same spot?…_ pondering on a sudden thought, looking ahead and seeing the same things Rubia’d seen on that day he was forced to make a decision.

The decision that lost them their youngest… The decision that made Yuan so unforgiving - even of himself - because he was amongst the reasons why Rubia had to do it…

"Freeze!! That’s as far as you go, assassin!" Nami panted.

She raised her firearm and pointed it at him. He didn’t move though, even as she was certain he’d felt her presence before she’d said those words. He remained motionless, attention to something else all the sudden.

Nami wondered why he’d become so indifferent suddenly, but then, as any good law enforcer would do, she stood her ground.

Tough and stern, she ordered, "Turn around!"

The assassin’s reverie broke.

"Turn around, I say!!"

Lightning fell to earth. He turned all right, but drew out his weapon the same time. He sent that wire, concealed in his watch, coursing through the air in fast pace. It missed Nami’s neck. It turns out he was aiming at the gun, causing it to slip out of her fingers and to fall down the side of the building.

Her eyes followed it. She was distracted! And as soon as she turned back, the assassin sprang into action like a deadly predator on prowl for its helpless prey. Nami’s mind blanked. Lightning played along, and just blinded by the streak that had fallen so close to them now accompanied by the speed the situation’s came to pass, she wasn’t able to react fast enough.

 _Death…_ was what her mind could only process.

Was it the end of her life tonight? The answer? No. Not yet.

Nami blinked as she came to realize what she was now staring so hypnotized into the most catching shade of glowing emerald green that were of the assassin’s eyes. The dominant colour she’d seen earlier. Nami froze again, feeling an inward shiver, her breath caught. A second to notice their faces were mere fractions of inches apart enough to enable her from seeing his mysterious face entirely. Another second to notice their lips were just a hair’s width in distance! She could feel him breathe…hear him living.

 _Goodness_ , he was actually so _gorgeous_!

Nami wasn’t able to say anything. Her brain was forming a fanciful thought of a kiss coming from the enigmatic man. She thought Kyle had never been this bold - ever! And damn if she wasn’t blushing all red while he held her in that situation and even as the previous rain and ordeal had paled her colour somehow. Then she just noticed something else…

_Tears?_

There’s an evident stream sliding down his cheeks, out from the corners of his eyes. Was he…crying before she even got there? Why?

The assassin’s lids shuttered. He’d moved to wrap his arms around the woman, _literally_ seeking comfort in the arms of an enemy.

Nami wasn’t an empath, but it was rather easy to detect something’s wrong. Were assassins like these on the inside? Troubled? Confused? She doesn’t have the answers, yet, she could feel an unbearable amount of pain and emotional turmoil welling from within him. She isn’t sure if he’s still crying though.

"Who are you?" was all she could utter, unable to do anything else but ask.

She heard a low sniffle. At that, the man hardened his heart; once more wrapping it with the shield of dark lighting. He refused to allow anybody, including and especially _this_   _police officer_ , into him. All the sudden, as fast as he’d changed earlier, he’d hardened into the original cold killer that he is.

The rain suddenly fell hard, cold and soaking through both skin and soul. He embraced her tighter, moving his lips to breathe a reply unto her ear. Nami froze.

She stilled upon hearing him whisper in the most dangerous, most poisonous tone unlike any, "The name...is Yu. And the next time we meet, I'm not sparing your life."

His first and last words. He'd released her, slowly turning away, his face still hidden. Nami's shock was inevitable. So the romantic belief proved truth: it's very likely that an assassin would kiss then next just kill you. She shook herself.

Regaining an awareness from where she'd drifted, she witnessed, in time, the man climbing on the edge once more. Nami gaped.

 _He's crazy!!_  "W-wait. You're not thinking of jumping, are you?!"

No response.

He awaited the next lightning to whip the earth.

Then in time with its blinding display, turned to face her, stepped back, and gave away to gravity for a free fall.

"No!!"

She saw him spread his arms out wide, tilt his head up as if waiting salvation, before she turned away from the glare.

A full minute or so passed. And when Nami raised her face from where she'd hid it behind her arms, she found herself alone. No sound other than that of the rain. No sight other than that of the gloomy sky.

She felt a sudden rush of worry. Hurriedly, she leaned over the end; tried to find any trace of him...but nothing. No body, no blood, no spilling innards as she'd horridly imagined.

So does this mean...? _Yu..._ Strangely, the crazy frenzied fall of lightning seemed to have faded with him as well.

"Ei, Nami! Thought so I saw you up here." Mai's head just popped up from the other side.

Though she looked as exhausted, she still wore a grin on her face. She was likewise drenched from top to toe, as she made way up that escape. Nami hardly noticed her coming. But even with the lack of attention she gave her, Mai still began to tell what happened to her own part of the run.

"...so he blew the place to bits - not so certain how though -but anyway, he managed to escape and worst, we find there's three of them now. Believe that? _Three_!!"

Nami looked at her but without the hint of confusion with what she was talking about. Mai noticed that, and looked her back, noting the missing footwear and the torn get-up.

"I see you tore your skirt _*again*_ ," she pointed with a giggle.

Nami instantly frowned and gave out an exasperated sigh. She chose it best not to say anything - for now - about her encounter with the assassin she now knows as _'Yu'_. She just walked off. However, Mai still wanted to pry, feeling there's something her partner's not telling her.

"So, what happened with your man?" Nami stopped this time.

She searched within herself, recalling what had come to pass, and could find only one good answer, "He _vanished_."

Mai was puzzled. "What?"

Nami wasn't willing to repeat herself. She walked towards the escape ladder just wishing to be in dry, warm clothes now more than ever. It was getting dead freezing!! Mai followed after a pause to think about it shortly. And soon, both lady officers left the rooftop to silence, as well with all its invisible memories.

Too bad Nami didn't catch it though: a single streak of falling lightning- now in a distance. Nor heard the echoing promise... Next time...

"Yeah. Next time..." Perhaps.

* * *

Perhaps.

Rubia, a.k.a Ru, tapped him on the shoulder, prompting the eldest of the assassin brothers to turn.

"We're here," said the younger of them, gesturing at Cairo, or Cai, who had just landed on his feet a distance off.

Yuan mused blankly how they never looked the part of being family. He was a guy with golden-blond hair as his brothers had their chocolate and red heads respectively. Ru, whom he was looking at this very moment, had the fire in his hair, amethyst in his eyes. Lovely faces. Lovely killing faces blessed by the devil.

"News?"

"Yes. We found where Tobi is."

Yu was relieved. Perhaps now he can forgive Rubia. But not until they got their youngest back. Time to move.

"Let's go then," the eldest decided with no further delays. "Time to get him."


End file.
